


Historia Reiss and The Dancing Titan

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gore, Murder, Serial Killers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista wouldn't call it love because she was incapable of loving.<br/>Ymir called it love because that was all she was able to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia Reiss and The Dancing Titan

Krista wouldn't call it love because she was incapable of loving.

Ymir called it love because that was all she was able to do.

* * *

 “ _This is Jeffery McCall reporting live from what seems to be the third victim of the serial killers who only label themselves as HR &DT. They don't ever seem to leave any notes besides these initials which continues to baffle the police. The bodies so far have been found in pieces but have no DNA on them except the victim's. No connection between the victims has been made so far, but authorities are warning victims to stay alert and to report any suspicious behavior.”_

* * *

They both seemed normal.

Krista was daycare worker.

Ymir was going to school for Criminal Justice.

They played their parts well.

Their friends never noticed anything amiss until it was shoved in their faces which left them saying they typical things like,

“She seemed like such a sweet girl.”

And

“I never would have thought they were capable of something like this.”

* * *

_"This is the twentieth victim and we still have no fucking leads?" Special Agent Levi spat as he flipped through the folder highlighting the latest case._

_"None at all," Pixis affirmed, "Whoever these bastards are, they sure know how to cover their tracks. They've been at this for a year and a half and the public is starting to feel uneasy."_

_"They are just starting to feel uneasy **now**?" Hanji asked, "You would have thought they would have a lot sooner."_

_"They expected the police to take care of it a lot sooner," Erwin muttered, "We've got nothing except for their initials which changes penmanship flawlessly every time. There is literally nothing to go on. Whenever they kills someone, they make sure its someone who will not be missed before they are found. If I were to wager a guess, I would say that one is the mastermind and the other is the killer."_

* * *

They had met at a party. Reiner's party.

Krista had been bored and idly drinking out of a typical red solo cup when Ymir stumbled up to her and seemed to fall in love instantly.

Krista saw her and marveled at her like a shiny new toy.

It was an instant connection that their friends marveled as a match made in Heaven.

Really though, it was a bond forged in Hell.

* * *

_"So guys, did you hear?" Connie said conversationally as they were all sitting at in IHOP, "HR &DT struck again. This time it was a little seven year old girl."_

_"How awful!" Krista said, covering her mouth and looking sick to her stomach._

_"Whoever these bastards are, they are going to pay!" Eren said angrily._

_"And what are you going to do about it?" Jean said, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at the other boy._

_"Well, I sure as hell am not going to live in fear of getting kidnapped and killed by these stupid shits," Eren spat, "And I don't think anybody should have to. Once I graduate the academy, they are going to regret that they ever started killing in the first place."_

_"Hopefully they are caught before you graduate," Marco said quietly and the whole table made noises of agreement._

_"Can we talk about a lighter subject?" Krista said sadly, "This isn't the kind of conversation I want to have when having a nice lunch out with you guys."_

_"Don't worry, Krista!" Ymir said, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I'll protect you from those maniacs."_

* * *

They had dated for exactly two weeks when Krista told Ymir she loved her.

Ymir could pick up on her true nature and had done so since the first day she met her.

“No, you don't,” Ymir said, “But what you feel is pretty close.”

Krista didn't try to argue. She knew that the taller woman did truly love her, but didn't feel the least bit guilty for not returning the feelings.

It was then that the blonde girl knew that Ymir would do anything for her.

It was then that the freckled girl knew that Krista wanted something more than affection to be satisfied.

* * *

_The funeral was a somber affair. Nobody ever thought this would happen. They were all taking it hard, especially Jean, who had lost not only his best friend, but also his lover._

_He stood over the grave and cried._

_"Whoever these motherfuckers are, I swear I'll kill them. Marco was too good to die. He just..."_

_Jean couldn't continue and they all watched somberly until Krista stepped forward and placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder and looked up at him with comforting, but sad eyes._

* * *

Krista turned out to be highly irrational when killing.

She had killed before, of course.

Not humans, though.

Ymir had watched her kill a new kitten she had bought for her petite girlfriend. She could see the sick fascination she had gotten when she had put it in a large pot with water and placed a lid on it before she put it on the stove and made sure the lid didn't come off.

“I wish I could have watched it die,” Krista sighed sadly when the cats screams had stopped.

The smell didn't leave the apartment for three weeks.

* * *

_"Nearly two years later, and the serial killers known only as HR &DT have still not been found. The FBI has been on this case for nearly a year and a half now and no leads have been found. This brings up a series of theories. Could these killings be an inside job by the government? In this article, we will discuss..."_

* * *

Ymir had set it all up. For that, Krista was grateful.

She didn't know how she did it, but somehow, Krista found herself with a fresh victim.

“Make sure to clean yourself up when you are done, Babe,” Ymir had told her as she left the basement. It was understood that Ymir would clean up and dispose of the body in a surreptitious way, but she didn't much like seeing the mess being made.

Krista kissed her happily and squealed as she saw her victim. It was like Christmas morning for her.

She stepped forward towards the trembling, bound girl.

“What's your name, Sweetheart?” Krista asked sweetly and the black-haired girl actually believed for a second that Krista wouldn't hurt her.

“M-Mina.”

“Perfect. Now I know what to carve into your back.”

* * *

_"I'm so tired of this fucking case, Erwin," Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly, "When will these people make a mistake? There has to be something somewhere."_

_Erwin said nothing and looked over all the murders again. Forty-eight so far. And none of them had anything in common. It was as if they were just killing for fun and loved watching the FBI run around with their heads cut off. There was no pattern. Usually, whenever someone tried to make something seem random, it usually had some sort of pattern. But here, it was just...chaos. They didn't care where they took their victims. It was senseless._

_"You would think so..." Erwin agreed._

* * *

 

They depended on each other.

Krista gave Ymir the affection she needed, even if there was no true feelings behind it.

Ymir gave Krista the love she wanted, even if there was no basis for it.

They understood each other and understood that they were two sick individuals that had to pretend for everyone else except for each other.

Krista could talk openly about her plans for the next victim Ymir picked out and Ymir could openly talk about how she would lure yet another person into their trap and how she was leading the police onto dead ends.

Ymir liked giving people to Krista. It was cheaper than jewelry and Krista seemed to appreciate it a lot more.

Krista liked giving her body to Ymir in exchange. It was more of a thank you than the actual words and it was something they both enjoyed.

* * *

_"Miss Krista?"_

_"Yes, Sweetheart?"_

_"Mommy is sad because she said bad people hurt Daddy, but I told her that Daddy will be fine soon. I got hurt once but now I'm all better!"_

_Krista pursed her lips and looked at the child pitifully before giving him a hug._

_"I'm sorry, Pumpkin," She whispered before she smiled and started tickling the small boy._

_His laughter rang throughout the room and soon, all the children wanted tickles from Miss Krista._

* * *

In the end, they managed to kill over fifty people in the span of three years. Twelve teenage girls, nine teenage boys, fifteen adult men, ten adult women, seven male children, and five female children.

In the end, it wasn't a mistake on either of their parts that led to the end of their murder spree.

In the end, it was Krista who suggested that they give themselves up but Ymir who knew that they would be separated if they did so.

In the end, it was Ymir who convinced Krista to write a suicide note so they could both take their lives together but killed Krista before killing herself, knowing that the blonde would not go through with the double suicide and continue living without Ymir.

Krista was the only person Ymir had ever harmed and she was the last person she wanted to hurt. But she couldn't bear the fact that Krista would live without her. She loved her.

* * *

_"Fucking hell," Levi said, looking at the two woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood, "This doesn't exactly seem like HR &DT's usually style. They've never killed in pairs before. Think they are switching their game?"_

_"Levi, look at this," Erwin said, holding up a piece of paper with a gloved hand. Levi took it and looked it over before his eyes widened._

_**"I could say I'm sorry, but the words would be baseless and meaningless. I'm not sorry for any of the people I've killed and I took great pleasure in doing so. I took great comfort in seeing the lights fade out of their eyes and found ecstasy at how easily a knife could cut human flesh and make it bleed. My partner found a sense of peace in staging the bodies and enjoyed seeing the authorities try to search for clues when there were none. We both loved the looks on our friends faces when they talked about another murder victim and how they got increasingly more and more on edge as the numbers rose higher. We filled this city with fear and we would never take a moment back.** _

_**We have decided to end it here. It was fun while it lasted and we hope you live with the knowledge that you were never good enough to stop us or save those innocent people who died at our hands. If I were alive now, I would probably laugh at your foolishness, just as I had so many times before.** _

_**Congratulations. Case closed.** _

_**Signed,** _

_**Historia Reiss and The Dancing Titan"** _

* * *

Krista wouldn't call it love because she was incapable of loving.

Ymir called it love because that was all she was able to do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I don't remember writing this at all and I'm kind of embarrassed but I will leave it up anyway.


End file.
